


Dat Boi

by suicider00m



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, pete is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the stupid things that Patrick’s soulmate could have said to him, it had to be a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Boi

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I wrote it, but here you go.

Patrick almost certainly hated his soulmate.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t _hate_ his soulmate. He just had a strong dislike for their sense of humor. 

When the three words had first appeared on the inside of his left wrist, he was strangely endeared by them. They were entertaining at least, countless classes spent daydreaming about possible scenarios in which he would hear the words. Sure, the mild profanity meant he couldn’t wear short sleeves very often, but he didn’t mind; not until _it_ showed up, that is.

He really should have seen it coming. There was no way something so strangely specific was an original phrase and the odd spelling should have definitely tipped him off. Now that he knew the truth, he abhorred his words. For the past month he had refused to leave the house unless his wrist was covered, dodging well-intentioned questions about his soulmate’s words. 

He still made mistakes, though. The other day he had rolled up his sleeves while practicing guitar in the music room, and his friend Joe had seen the words. He then proceeded to cry from laughter, not even attempting to dodge the picks that Patrick threw his way. Brendon knew about them too, but only because Joe had told him while they were hotboxing the janitor’s closet. Then, of course, Brendon told Ryan because Brendon told Ryan everything, and Ryan had simply smiled sympathetically at Patrick and told him to hang in there (Brendon’s first words to Ryan had been “You smell so slutty right now,” so Ryan knew his pain).

Brendon was usually a good friend; that is, unless he had something to gossip about or he was drunk, and currently he was two for two.

“Patrick, he’s your soulmate! I’m positive!” the boy slurred, tossing an arm around Patrick’s shoulders. The two of them were currently at the annual (and unofficial) end of year band party, which always ended up just being a general end of year party once kids from other schools crashed it. 

“Brendon, I really don’t care.”

The boy pointedly ignored his obvious disinterest and rambled on about Patrick’s “soulmate.” Honestly, Patrick didn’t believe half the words coming out of Brendon’s mouth. The stories were ridiculous and insane and he just couldn’t believe that anyone could be _that_ stupid.

“So we pushed the piano off the roof, lit the gazebo on fire, then— oh hey! That’s him!”

Patrick tried to look in the direction Brendon was pointing in, but the boy’s finger just kept moving randomly throughout the room. Patrick sighed and gave himself a mental reminder to not let Brendon drink so much at the next party.

“Hey Pete, come meet my friend!”

A short, tattooed man made his way over to them, shouting greetings to various people scattered around the room as he walked. He had clearly found where the alcohol was located, if his relaxed smile and slight sway said anything. Eventually he reached Patrick and Brendon, to whom he gave a smacking kiss on one cheek and a sharp slap on the other. 

“So you're _that_ boy?” Patrick asked, clearly unimpressed. 

The question took Pete by surprise, but his shock quickly turned into a shit-eating grin which, if anything Patrick had heard about this kid was true, was cause for concern. Still smiling far too wide, he uttered the three words that Patrick dreaded to hear.

“O shit waddup!”

Patrick was usually a very level-headed person, so his knee-jerk reaction to throw the contents of his cup into Pete’s face was not normal Patrick-like behavior. However, his actions were understandable as he had just found his soulmate (who was a memefucker, goddamnit). Patrick said as much as he used a napkin to best clean off the other boy, frantic apologies mixed in between muttered curses. Pete, to his credit, took all this in stride, saying he would have been disappointed if his soulmate was willing to put up with his bullshit. 

“I need someone to put me in my place,” he leered, laughing as Patrick blushed brightly.

Patrick _most definitely_ hated his soulmate.


End file.
